The enhancement of engine performance attained by being able to vary the acceleration, velocity and travel time of the intake and exhaust valves in an engine is well known and appreciated in the art. However, the technology for providing a straight-forward, relatively inexpensive and highly reliable system has not been forthcoming. Further, increased use and reliance on micro electronic control systems for automotive vehicles and increased confidence in hydraulic as opposed to mechanical systems is now making substantial progress possible. Prior developments in the area of intake and exhaust engine valves are largely dependent upon sophisticated mechanical systems such as mechanically varying phase shift and other aspects of valve timing. Increased use of multiple valve per cylinder engines is also being promoted.
The use or adoption of hydraulically controlled engine valves has been quite slow. Examples of known systems include those as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,915,052; 3,240,191; 3,361,121; 3,534,718; 3,926,159; 3,963,006; and 4,200,067. In some instances, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,121 a poppet valve is biased in a closed position by a mechanical coil spring, and utilizes a hydraulic actuator to bias the valve in the open position. Several of the aforementioned patents also disclose the use of a rotary distributor valve to alternately couple the hydraulic actuator ports of the valves to a source of pressurized fluid, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,915,052 and 4,200,067. In certain of the aforementioned patents, it is also shown that the hydraulic fluid system is used to both open and close the engine valve, such feature being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,915,052 and 3,963,006.
However, none of the aforementioned systems provide a variable engine valve control system offering the simplicity, reliability, flexibility and efficiency believed most desirable for use in the high production, high performance automotive engines being produced today and those that will be required in the near future.
Furthermore, when employing hydraulically controlled valves as opposed to mechanical systems, additional noise may be created due to an increased landing velocity of the valve on the valve seat during the valve closing operation if proper control of the valve landing velocity is not maintained by the valve control system.